The problem being that a driver locks himself out of his automobile by losing his keys or leaving the keys in the transmission. This problem has been addressed over the years in two distinct ways. The first way has been to create an aftermarket solution that would integrate with the car door locking system in an invasive manner. Only some individuals with technical knowledge and experience as well as alarm installers and automotive mechanics would be qualified to install the unlocking aftermarket product with a degree of competency. The second way of addressing this issue is to create a stand alone aftermarket product where the consumer could go to a retailer, purchase the product and install the product in their automobile without interfering with the automobile's electronic and door unlocking infrastructure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,617,975 and 6,031,465 address this problem with an integrated solution of a reed switch keypad configured with the embedded electronics of a car manufacturer's rf transmitter. While such a solution offers the user a competent way of regaining access into their vehicle, it has limitations in that the invention is specific to only one car manufacturer. The embedded rf transmitter has a rolling code that is proprietary and the device cannot be used on other types and brands of automobiles by the user.
The present invention attempts to address this limitation issue as well as take advantage of the prevailing trend of bluetooth technology in the consumer electronics market. The invention is a stand alone device. It is operated with a user's bluetooth enabled cellphone and has the capability of being transferrable to most cars that have an oem rf stand alone keyfob transmitter. In this embodiment the transmitters electronics are left alone. The keyfob body of the transmitter is integrated with a solenoid actuator that literally pushes the unlock button on the keyfob.
This created module is able to plug into a universal module that is operated with a bluetooth cellphone. The invention uses a dtmf decoder to decode the audio signals generated by the cellphone keypad. After the dtmf decoder board decodes the tones it drives a relay to the solenoid to unlock the car door. The plug in feature offers up the ability for many different automobiles to be serviced by this invention with the user only having to purchase the plug in module that is custom fitted to the particular car's oem keyfob transmitter.
Solution Number One: Tap-a-Lock System.
Description: a microphone module is adhered to a side window panel. The module is connected by wire to a microprocessor that is in turn wired to the car door locks. Tapping a certain morse code like signal on the window panel will tell the microprocessor to actuate and open the car door locking system.
Solution Number Two: Reed Switch Key Pad System.
Description: a set of reed switches that have a corresponding number that are wired into a microprocessor. A code is inputted into the microprocessor that is comprised of any combination of the reed switches. The microprocessor is also wired into a car manufacturers keyfob.
When a magnet is passed over the reed switches that constitute the code the microprocessor reads the code and closes the unlock circuit on the keyfob to open the door.
Solution Three: Telephonic Unlocker Pager
Description: a module with an rf receiver is wired into the car door unlocking system. When the module is called by any telephone it unlocks the car door.
Solution Four: Pop-a-Lock System
Description: When a driver locks key in car he calls a mobile mechanic to come and unlock the car door.
Shortcomings of Solution Number One: Tap-a-Lock System.
The tap-a-lock module requires invasive wiring into the car by a third party. If system develops trouble car must be taken back to installer for service. If car is ever sold the system would have to be removed by the installer requiring additional cost to owner.
Shortcomings of Solution Number Two: Reed Switch Key Pad System.
The car manufacturers keyfob circuitry is wired into the microprocessor. It is not interchangeable with other car manufacturer keyfobs.
Shortcomings of Solution Three: Telephonic Unlocker Pager
Invasive installation into the car door unlocking system. A monthly subscription for the telephone paging service to operate the rf module.
Shortcomings of Solution Four: Pop-a-Lock System
Time spent waiting for a mobile mechanic to come and open the car door. Cost of unlocking service. The automobile might be in a location where the mobile unlocking service is unavailable.
It would be advantageous to provide a . . . car door locking device that is easy to install, requires no technical knowledge and is completely independent of the automobile's electronics.
It would also be advantageous to provide a . . . car door unlocking device that has the capability of unlocking any car manufacturer's automobile door and for the user to be able to use it on any car/truck he owns.
It would further be advantageous to provide a . . . car door unlocking device where the user can easily program a password to access the unlocking capability of the device. The password can be changed from the outside of the car without the user touching the device at all.